My Song for You
by acfever999
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke both have a talent for music. One day, Sasuke stumbles upon Sakura singing and they both instantly had made a connection through music, After composing a song together, Sakura decides to audition for a nearby talent agency and gets in. What will happen to the future of both of the music loving teens? Will thier friendship continue, or will it blossom into love?
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school again!" cried out Sasuke's father.

"Erghhh….. Why must school start so early!" grumbled Sasuke into his pillow while his father pulled opened his blinds.

"THE SUNLIGHT! TOO...BRIGHT...TO...FUNCTION!" cried out Sasuke dramatically as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Just get up Sasuke. I made breakfast so hurry down. It's your fault for practicing your music so late into the night you can't get up." Sighed his father before exiting the room. Sasuke willed himself to get out of bed and went to the bathroom and got ready for school. By the time he came down, his father was already dressed and about to leave for work.

"Sasuke, don't you dare be late for school again, or else hehehehe…" grinned his father before he left for work.

"What the heck old man…" muttered Sasuke before he sat down and ate his breakfast. When he was done cleaning up, he looked at the clock and jumped in shock.

"WHAT THE! 5 MINS TO 8:30!" he yelled before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the house. He ran with all his might and finally reached the school. He stopped in front of the gate, trying to catch his breath before looking at his watch. He watched as the minutes changed from 29 to 30 and the gate slammed shut in his face. He stood there opened mouth with nothing to say.

"Well….dad is gonna kill me…" said Sasuke in a depressed voice. Then, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a girl running towards the gate, out of breath. He watched as she stopped beside him to catch her breath and curse under her breath. She seemed strangely familiar to Sasuke. He looked at her until her name came back to him. This was Sakura Haruno. She was the speaker for his grade at the entrance ceremony. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring at her with amused eyes.

"What? You're late yourself." She said. Sasuke chuckled softly and replied.

"So, the smartest girl in the grade is late for school. Hi, I'm Sasuke by the way." He said as he stuck out his hand. She smirked and shook his hand.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. But judging from what you just said, you know me already."

"So, we gotta find a way to get into school before the teacher notices we're late." Said Sasuke as he walked towards the gate. Sakura followed and he boosted her up and over the gate. She landed with a soft thud on the other side and Sasuke followed behind her. They crept quietly into the empty hallways of the school and parted ways on the second level.

"Thanks and see you around." Said Sakura before sneaking into her classroom. Sasuke smiled and went into the classroom next door.

Sasuke crept as quietly as possible into the classroom as soon as the teacher had his back to the class and only attracted a little attention from the students sitting in the back. He moved silently to his usual window seat and fist bumped his best friend Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" said his teacher in a loud voice. Sasuke stood up quickly and replied.

"Hai! Sensei!" grinned Sasuke.

"Would you mind answering the question I have just written on the board? But before answering the question, would you mind telling me why you were late to class this morning?" said the teacher as he turned around to face Sasuke. Sasuke turned red and grinned before the whole class burst into laughter.

After what seemed like eternity, the bell rang and hungry students exited the classrooms for lunch. Sasuke grabbed his iPod and headphones and went to the back of the school. He sat in the shade of a gigantic tree and scrolled through his playlists. Then, he heard a voice singing. He looked up and saw an opened window on the second floor of the school. He curiously got up and went looking for the source of the voice and finally found it. He saw a girl sitting in one of the music rooms, playing the piano and singing. He entered the room quietly without the girl noticing and sat on the ground, listening to her sing. He could feel the emotion being poured into the melody of the song as she sang. It was almost angelic. He closed his eyes and tapped his foot to the beat of the music.

When the she finally finished singing, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find Sasuke in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing here!?" She said in surprise.

"To hear you sing of course, Sakura." Sasuke said in reply.

**So here's my fall fanfic ^.^ hope you guys will like it 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"You were listening the whole time?!" said Sakura, her face turned red in embarrassment. She stood up quickly and grabbed her music sheets and darted out of the room. She hurried down the hallway but stopped as she heard the melody same song she sang being played on the piano. She hurried back to the room and saw Sasuke sitting in front of the piano, repeating the song she was playing. Sakura felt the same emotion she put into the song being duplicated by the guy that had only heard it once. When he played the chorus, she couldn't help but sing along. Sasuke looked at her and smiled as she sang the rest of the song beautifully. When the song finished, Sakura stared at Sasuke in amazement.

"How did you manage to play the song so accurately?!" Sakura asked curiously.

"I have a secret." Said Sasuke smiling. "Whatever tune, song, melody I hear, I am able to duplicate it on many different kinds of instruments."

"You're a music prodigy! That's so cool!"

"You know, the song you sang, I've never heard it before. Who was the composer?" said Sasuke as he moved over on the piano seat to let Sakura sit down. Sakura smiled.

"I composed it. And wrote the lyrics. It's called Someday." She said shyly.

"Well, it is one amazing song. And you have an amazing voice." Complimented Sasuke.

"Thanks hehe…my dream is to become a singer and song writer. It's my passion." Sakura said in a small voice.

"Well, I think you'll succeed easily. You know, I want to share a song with you. This song is my favourite song out of all the ones I've listened to and played. But mind you, I'm not as good as singing as you so try not to cringe." Said Sasuke as he cracked his fingers and wiggled them above the keyboard. Sakura listened as his fingers hit the keys and a soft melody flowed into their ears. Sakura swayed to the music as Sasuke began singing. His voice was full of warmth and emotion that makes you want to keep listening to him sing. It was like you could listen to his voice for the rest of your life. Then he sang the chorus. Sakura's heart felt like it had melted and a tear escaped her eye and ran down her face. When Sasuke finished the song, he turned facing Sakura and wiped her tears away from her face.

"Why are you crying? But you do look pretty when you cry." He said.

"Hehe, that was beautiful. What was the name of the song?"

"Open arms, by Journey."

"It's a really beautiful song." She said. Sasuke looked into Sakura's emerald green eyes and couldn't turn away. He slowly leaned forward, gently holding her hands down.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

Sasuke stopped, inches from Sakura's face. Her faced turned red again as she quickly stood up and collected her music sheets. Sasuke stood up after her and grabbed his iPod from the top of the piano. Their eyes met once more but she quickly looked away embarrassed.

"Urm…I had a great time today. I'll remember that song. I have to go to class. See you around." Sakura said in a small voice before running out of the room. Sasuke stood there, frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. The only thing that was occupying his mind right now was the almost kiss he had with Sakura. He blushed, before making his way to his classroom, Sakura's voice echoing in his mind.

The week passed by quickly after the incident and Sasuke and Sakura have met up every lunch to work on her music. They composed a new song together in the week and Sakura said that she was going to audition with that song at an agency nearby. Sasuke cheered her on and told her that she was going to make it.

A few weeks have passed since Sakura had went to audition and every day without fail, Sasuke would go to that music room and the first song he would play would be Sakura's first song, Someday. He would play it, thinking about her and how the auditions were going. But when he played it, he would never remember the lyrics. He could play the melody, but not sing the lyrics.

One day in the middle of September, he was playing 'Someday' on the piano during lunch as usual when suddenly, he heard someone singing along to it. He stopped playing and turned around, surprised to see Sakura standing in the doorway of the room. He stood up and they hugged each other like old friends.

"So, how was the audition?" Sasuke asked as they sat on the ground with their backs to the wall, facing the piano.

"It was ok."

"Ok? Did you pass?" Sasuke turned to look at Sakura's face. She stared at the opposite wall and nodded.

"That's great! Isn't that what you always wanted! To be a singer! You're one step closer to your dream!" said Sasuke as he congratulated her.

"The thing is Sasuke, I want to sing on stage with you. But you don't want to audition. And I'll have to stop school to train at the agency and prepare for my debut. I won't be able to meet up with you often." Sighed Sakura as she turned to face Sasuke.

"It's ok Sakura. Don't let me stop you from chasing your dream. One day we might be able to stand on stage together. But right now, I'm not ready to do that. We'll meet up whenever possible and we'll stay in touch ok? Promise to text me?" Sasuke asked, smiling at Sakura. She smiled back and nodded. They both heaved themselves of the ground and hugged each other one more time before Sakura had to leave.

"Sakura, I'll always be supporting you ok?" Sasuke added when they reached the front gate of the school together.

"Thanks Sasuke, I won't forget you." Said Sakura. And with that, she left.

**I wanna say you guys should listen to the song open arms by journey, its a good song hehe ^.^ and for you exo lovers, you probs know that exo covered it and so did Mariah Carey ... not sure if i spelled that right but anyways ^.^ hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ The story is just beginning 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_-3 years later-_

Sasuke walked down the busy streets of Tokyo and stopped to glance up at the gigantic screen on the face of a building. He watched as Sakura, or better known as Yui Sasaki to the world, as she sang in the music video. He smiled at the familiar look of happiness on her face as she sang. He missed that. He hasn't seen her ever since she debuted and became famous. He looked away to see a pair of high school students giggle excitedly as Sakura hit the high note in the song. Sasuke smiled at the pair and walked away.

Since Sakura left to pursue her dream to be a singer, Sasuke has been diligently studying and composing his own music. He enrolled into the University of Tokyo and majored in Music. He has also been giving piano lessons to help pay for his education. Sasuke went directly to the music building. He went into his usual room and stretched his fingers. He began playing 'Someday', but sat quietly as he was not able to sing the song without the lyrics. He tried asking Sakura for the lyrics but she kept it a secret, and asked him to write his own lyrics to the song. He tried so many times to find the right words to describe the melody but nothing would fit. He finished the song in annoyance and proceeded to practice a piece that he had composed.

_-At a studio-_

"Great job Sakura! Your voice is excellent as usual. We will end recording here. Same time tomorrow and don't forget to warm up your voice well as we'll be hitting the high notes tomorrow!" said the producer as Sakura came out from the recording room.

"Thank you Mr Watanabe. See you tomorrow!" she replied before walking off with her manager to the parking lot.

"Sakura, how's your throat? Is it ok?" Miyuki, her manager, asked.

"It's just itching a little. I'll eat some medicine when I go home. The day after tomorrow is my day off right?" Sakura replied as she took a sip of water.

"Yup, you'll be free to go home. Look after your throat though." Said Miyuki as they stepped into the lift. Sakura couldn't wait to be able to go home. Just one more day and she will be able to see her family and friends again. She pulled out her phone and looked at her wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Sasuke together in the piano room. On the day when she told him she had passed the auditions. She hasn't seen him in such a long time.

"Who's that? He looks kinda cute." Miyuki asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Oh…just a friend." Sakura said while blushing.

-Sasuke's dorm room-

"Yo! Sasuke, what do you want to eat for dinner? I'm going out now to grab a few things." Said Naruto. They have been together since they were children so Naruto decided to enroll into Tokyo University as well to pursue an athletic career. He was good in almost every sport in the world. He was basically a sport prodigy.

"Get some fried chicken and a bottle of coke. I'm craving fried chicken." Sasuke said while pulling his headphones on.

"You're always craving chicken." Muttered Naruto as he towards the door. "I'm getting some ramen too!" he yelled before shutting the door. Sasuke laid on his bed and scrolled through his phone. He picked Yui's Silence before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_-2 days later-_

It was the usual chilly October afternoon. Sakura sat on a bench outside the front of the University of Tokyo with a thick scarf around her face and neck. She sat with her hands deep in her pockets, trying to block out the cold. She sat there for a few minutes, waiting, but before long, she heard her name being called.

"Sakura!"

She looked up to see Sasuke standing by the gate waving to her. He ran over and gave her a big hug. She had managed to contact him as he had not changed his phone number since three years ago. She suggested they meet up on her day off.

"Let's go somewhere nice and warm and have a cup of coffee." He said before leading her across the street to a comfortable cafe with lounge chairs to sit in. Sakura took off her coat and scarf and settled herself in one of the green lounge chairs while Sasuke came back with drinks. They both sipped their coffees in silence before Sasuke started to speak.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since your debut but you look the same. With your bright pink hair I could recognize you instantly at the gate." Said Sasuke as he chuckled softly.

"I've been doing fine. As for you, you haven't changed one bit." Said Sakura as she smiled.

"I've listened to your music and I've seen you on TV. Looks like you've really been successful." Said Sasuke as he heard whispers behind him. He turned around to see a few people looking in their direction at Sakura. He heard them whisper her name.

"You have fans everywhere!" said Sasuke in a low voice.

"Haha yea. But they are the ones that made me what I am today. " Just as Sakura said that, a pair of girls came over to their table.

"Um…Yui, will you give us your autograph?" they asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled as they handed her their notebooks and pens. Once she was done signing, the fans thanked her happily and exited the café shrieking with excitement."

"Wow…do you get that a lot?" asked Sasuke in amazement.

"Every now and then when I go out for coffee or something." Said Sakura as she sipped her coffee. "So what have you been up too?"

"Oh, I'm majoring in music at the university. I'm composing songs and giving piano lessons right now. It's my second year there."

"Nice. Have you gotten round to writing the lyrics to 'Someday'?"

"I have been trying but I can't seem to find the right words for it." Sasuke looked with a sorry look on his face.

"It's ok. You just gotta find the right emotion to write the right lyrics."

"Yea. I hope I'll find it soon. …Hey Sakura, I wanna show you the music room I always use in the university, will you come?"

"Sure!" They finished their coffee quickly and Sakura put on her coat and scarf and followed Sasuke out of the café.

_-In the music room-_

"Wow, this is a nice room. Oh my gosh the piano is perfect!" Sakura squealed as she entered the room. The shiny black grand piano stood in the middle of a large spacious room. An acoustic guitar and a set of drums sat in the corner of the room. A small recording studio sat in the far side of the room as well.

"You like it? Here I'll show you what I've been working on." Said Sasuke as he looked through his backpack. He pulled out a folder full of sheet music and handed it over to Sakura. She flipped through them in amazement.

"You wrote all this?! This is really good!" she said in wonder.

"I recorded some of them so here listen to this one." Sasuke grabbed his phone and handed Sakura an earpiece. They listened to the song 'First Love'. When it was over Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you. That was the first piece I wrote and recorded here."

"Who…what inspired you to write it?" she asked curiously. Sasuke took out his earpiece and took Sakura's hand. He looked into her familiar emerald eyes and wiped a tear from her face, like three years ago in their school's music room.

"You were my inspiration."

**SOoooo chapter 3 ^.^ hope you guys liked it hehe it was a pretty long chapter. Sorry if it was too slow. Thanks for the follows and likes. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. If i made a mistake, tell me in the reviews or pm me if there is confusion due to mistakes.~ koalabutt**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura stared into Sasuke's deep blue eyes with surprise.

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"Sakura, ever since I've heard you sing…and during that one week where we composed that song…I've fallen for you and I've never stopped thinking about you and loving you since then." Sasuke replied, blushing a little.

"Me too." Replied Sakura, staring at her hands.

"What?" said Sasuke in surpise.

"I've…always been thinking about you and…..the songs I've written for my albums….you've been my inspiration for most of them." They stared into each other's eyes and Sasuke slowly leaned in. Closer and closer he got to her face that he could feel her breath on his lips.

"I love you." He whispered before finally touching her lips with his. Sakura closed her eyes and stayed still; enjoying the kiss she had always wished for.

When they finally pulled away, Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder and they both sat together, hands never letting go of each other, listening to music. When Sakura looked at the time, she sat upright with shock.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S ALREADY 11! MY MANAGER IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She stood up quickly and Sasuke followed her out of the room. They ran to the front of the school quickly and Sasuke hailed a cab and Sakura clambered into the backseat.

"Sakura! Wait! Give me you number! I'll text you!" said out Sasuke quickly.

"I'll text you the number!" She answered and they shared one more kiss before the taxi drove off. Sasuke watched as the taxi rounded the corner and disappeared from view. He could still feel the tingling sensation on his lips as he walked back to the music room to get his stuff. He could not stop thinking about Sakura all the way back to the dorm as well. Even when Naruto spoke to him, he just waved his hand to shoo him away and laid on his bed.

_-At Sakura's apartment-_

"SAKURA! HOW CAN YOU BE SO LATE! I WAS SO WORRIED!" roared her manager once she shut the front door.

"Hey Miyuki…" said Sakura, a dazed look on her face. She fell onto the couch and grabbed a pillow. She squealed excitedly into her pillow and Miyuki looked at her, her eyebrow raised. Then it hit her.

"Sakura, was it a boy?" she asked as she ran over to Sakura's side. Sakura took the pillow off her face and clutched it to her chest. She nodded happily while blushing. Miyuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you meet up with that guy in the picture on your phone?" Sakura nodded. The two girls giggled in excitement until Miyuki's face became serious.

"Sakura…I just remembered something."

"What is it?" Sakura said, still smiling.

"It's about your contract."

"What about my contract."

"It says you cannot date while you are still bound to it. And you still have 3 years to go." After Sakura heard this, she fell back into reality.

"What…no…but…why…huh?" she stammered.

"Breaking the contract will cause you to pay a fine and quit the company." Said Miyuki gravely.

"But I don't have to do that…if I see him in secret..." muttered Sakura.

"SAKURA! You cannot violate the contract!" cried Miyuki in horror.

"But please Miyuki! Keep it a secret? Please? For young love? I'll promise to be super careful and not attract any attention." Begged Sakura, clutching her manager's arm. She thought about it for awhile and looked at Sakura's pleading face. And soon, she gave in.

"Oh alright. But you have to be super careful. And if you get caught, I didn't know you were dating someone. Understand? I can't lose my job. I have bills to pay." She said, sighing.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" yelled Sakura as she hugged her manager tightly. After that, she happily went to text Sasuke.

_-At the dorms- _

Sasuke read Sakura's text and frowned. Dating secretly won't be easy, thought Sasuke as he stared at the screen of his phone. He then started flipping through his phone, looking at their pictures before receiving another text, but from an unknown number:

_Hello Sasuke. I am Miyuki, Sakura's manager. Please meet me at Bean's coffee house at 2pm tomorrow as we have some things to discuss. Thank you._

_-The next day-_

Sasuke entered the coffee shop a few minutes after two and found Miyuki by using a picture he found on the internet. He walked over and introduced himself.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Pleased to meet you."

"My name is Miyuki Takahashi. I am Sakura's manager. Pleased to meet you." They shook hands and sat down at the same time.

"So how did you know how I look like?" asked Miyuki before sipping her coffee."

"Found a picture on the internet. Aren't you afraid you might be recognized?"

"Nobody really cares about the manager. They only care about the star." She replied.

"So what do you want to talk about." Asked Sasuke as a waiter came over with a cup of water.

"I know that you and Sakura met up. And you do know that it is against her contract to date while she I still bound to it." Sasuke looked guiltily at the table.

"But I have decided to let you guys see each other in secret, as long as you promise to be careful." Sasuke looked at Miyuki in disbelief.

"Really? You're letting us do this?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much. Thank you, really." Said Sasuke happily. After Miyuki had left, Sasuke whipped out his phone and texted Sakura.

_Sakura! I met your manager today and she told me we could see each other!_

She replied:

_She told you the news then! Let's meet up later. Your music room at 7 ^.^ love you!_

Sasuke smiled as he made his way to a piano lesson he had scheduled.

7 o'clock finally came. Sasuke waited in his music room, playing the piano and singing and did not notice Sakura waiting at the door. He jumped up quickly, smiling.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" he said as she came in and joined him on the piano bench.

"Nahh." She replied. "I like listening to you sing." They sat together in silence as Sasuke began playing random tunes on the piano again.

"Listen, Sasuke…" began Sakura as he finished the last tune. "I'm having a concert next Monday, will you come?"

"Of course I'll come." He replied.

"Great! Here are the tickets," said Sakura as she pulled out two tickets from her jacket, "Here's an extra one just in case. We'll I have to go. I have dance practice at 8. Bye." She leaned in for a quick kiss before leaving. But what she didn't know when she was leaving the building, that she her every move was being watched.

**Sooo here's the 4th chapter. Thanks for the reviews and follows ^.^ and yea..i don't like editing and reviewing cause im too lazy hehe...i know this is a bad habit but sorry for any mistakes yea...~koalabutt 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIII GUYSS! Thanks for the reviews and stuff ^.^ Thanks for reading my story! **_  
_

-Day_ of the concert-_

"I still don't know how you got two tickets to a sold out concert, at the last minute." Gaped Naruto as he and Sasuke lined up at the entrance to the stadium.

"I told you, my friend gave them to me." Replied Sasuke, handing over his ticket to the usher at the door.

"But it is front row seats! And they also allow us to get backstage access! Who would give it away!" cried out Naruto as they entered the stadium. They gaped at the massive amount of people coming in all directions around them and began making their way to the front of the stage. The stage stood in the middle of the stadium and there was already a band on stage playing as they entered. They squeezed through people and finally found their seats right in time for the concert to start. The sky had already darkened as it was winter and there was a light breeze but that did not stop people coming to an outdoor concert. Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention to the mc as he walked up onto the stage.

"WELCOME! TO YUI SASAKE'S 3RD FULL LENGTH CONCERT!" he bellowed through the mike. The audience jumped out from their seats and cheered, waving their signs and light-sticks.

"AND NOW, TO OPEN THE CONCERT, PLEASE WELCOME….ONE OK ROCK!" the crowd went wild as the band rose up onto the stage. They performed spectacularly and had Sasuke and Naruto up on their feet the whole time while performing two of their songs. When they had finished their performance, they exited the stage from the way they came and the crowd continued cheering.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, INTRODUCING THE BEAUTIFUL, THE TALENTED, YUI!" the crowd screamed their heads off as Yui slowly rose up onto the middle of the stage. She looked up, held the microphone to her mouth, and started singing her first song, 'Tonight'. The crowd continued cheering as she hit the high notes and when the song finally finished, she had a standing ovation.

"Thank you all for coming tonight! I would now like to perform something I had written long ago with a close friend of mine." She wandered around the stage and gave a small, subtle wink at Sasuke as she passed. "It's called 'Someday'." The crowd applauded as she went over to the piano that had been pushed to the centre of the stage. She, sat down, stretched her fingers, and began to play.

"_Sometimes we have dreams that may seem impossible,_

_But be sure to know that someday,_

_Far away,_

_We will reach our dreams._

_Someday"_

Sasuke watched Sakura happily as she sang, he remembered when they had written the song, they were thinking about reaching their own dreams, hoping to turn them into reality. He moved his fingers slightly, picturing himself playing this melody, which he had been playing for the past three years. Then, inspiration came to him and he whipped out his phone and quickly typed out the lyrics to the song he was about to complete. He could finally write his own lyrics to this song.

Sakura's concert lasted for another hour before it ended. The crowd slowly exited the stadium while Sasuke and Naruto headed towards the backstage entrance.

"I can't believe we'll be able to meet Yui! My club friends are gonna be so jealous." Chuckled Naruto as Sasuke handed his tickets to the security guard.

"This way please." Said the burly security guard as he opened the door and let them in. They followed him through the busy corridors of the backstage area and came to a door with a star on it. He knocked on it twice before speaking.

"Miss Yui, there are the audience members with backstage passes here to see you."

"Let them in." said the voice on the other side of the door. The guard opened the door and Sakura sat in front of her dresser and beamed at them. When the door closed behind Sasuke and Naruto, she jumped up and beamed at them. She ran over to Sasuke and hugged him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you made it!" exclaimed Sakura happily as she led them to a couple of chairs. Naruto just gaped absent mindedly at Sakura and then at Sasuke before reality hit him.

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!" cried out Naruto after awhile.

"We're dating, actually." Replied Sasuke, taking Sakura's hand.

"Yup yup, I gave him the tickets for the concert." Said Sakura cheerfully.

"WHAT! YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH YUI SASAKI AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" yelled Naruto, jumping out from his seat.

"You can call me Sakura instead of Yui. Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura….Sakura Haruno…" muttered Naruto as he settled back down into his seat. "Now where have I heard that na-AH! SAKURA HARUNO! THE GIRL THAT SASUKE HAD BEEN HANGING OUT WITH DURING SCHOOL! THE GIRL WHO HE COMPOSED THAT SONG WITH! Wow, he told me a lot of things about you. You really are pretty! Wow it's an honour. You know what Sasuke said about you? He said that when he saw you, it was like seeing an angel-"

"ERHM NARUTO!" said Sasuke loudly, stopping Naruto from rambling. He was blushing so hard, he looked away in embarrassment.

"You thought I looked like an angel?" asked Sakura, looking at Sasuke.

"Mhmmm, he did. He fell in love at first sight. Couldn't stop thinking about you either when you guys snuck into school late. And guess what-" rambled Naruto again, laughing.

"ERHM!" Sasuke cleared his throat loudly, still blushing furiously. Sakura laughed at the sight of him and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"That was so sweet of you. I fell in love at first sight too, to be honest." She said.

"You did?" asked Sasuke, not believing his ears.

"Mhmm!" Sakura said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"ERHM!" this time, it was Naruto's turn to clear his throat. "I'm still here you know."

"Oh right..hehe…." blushed Sakura.

"You can't tell anybody though ok Naruto? Sakura is not allowed to date. That's why I didn't tell you until now." Said Sasuke in a serious tone. Naruto nodded and the three began chatting away like old friends.

_-2 hours later-_

"Oh my, look at the time. You guys better leave now." Said Miyuki, who had come to join them later that night.

"You're right. Naruto, we better leave." Said Sasuke as he stood up and gave Sakura a hug. They left the room and began heading back out the same way they got in. The hallways of the backstage area had gotten less busy as many off the staff members have finished their work.

"Ahhhhh, I can't believe I met Yui Sasaki. And I even took a picture! My club friends are gonna freak." Smiled Naruto happily as they exited the stadium. Sasuke just smiled when suddenly, a person had walked right into him. He was dressed peculiarly as he was wearing all black and his hood was up and he was wearing sunglasses, at night.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the person yelled angrily before stomping off. Sasuke just clenched his teeth and walked away.

"Sheesh. What's his problem." Muttered Naruto as they started walking towards the bus station.

_-In the waiting room-_

Sakura had changed out of her costume and had put on her street clothes shortly after Sasuke had left.

"Miyuki, I'll start heading to the car kay?" asked Sakura as Miyuki was gathering up the last of their things.

"Yea. I'll be right there." Agreed Miyuki as she began checking to see if they had all their things. Sakura left the waiting room and started heading out towards the stadium car park. It was already so late and the sky had already darkened so when she left the building, there was no one around. The yellow lamps stood around the car park and Sakura tried to remember where they had parked the car.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt a hand close around her mouth and felt a sharp object poking into her neck. She was about to scream before she heard a voice speak.

"Come quietly now, and I will not harm you." Said the man who was holding her hostage. They started walking around the building to the back where she could hardly see a thing. The man still had his hand over her mouth as he led her to a black run down car and forced her into the back seat. He then got out a damp cloth and stuck it over her mouth and nose. She tried prying herself loose from his grip but felt weaker as the Chloroform started taking effect. Her eyes closed instantly and found herself falling into darkness.

_-At the dorms-_

Sasuke had just come out of the shower when he heard his phone ring. He rushed over to pick it up and saw that it was Miyuki's number. Weird, he thought as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He could hear Miyuki sobbing on the other side.

"Miyuki? What's wrong?" he asked, he suddenly felt worried.

"Sak-Sakura….she's…she's gone!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo hey guys! Wow it felt so long since i've uploaded but i was thinking carefully about the story hehe. Thanks for the likes and reviews! Appreciate it. Well, hope you guys will read and enjoy ^.^**

"…WHAT? What do you mean she's gone?" Sasuke asked, his tone serious. Naruto stirred on his bed as he began to wake up. He had run to his bed and had fallen asleep the first minute they entered the room.

"Sas-u-ke…what's wrong…" said Naruto, trying to stifle his yawn a little.

"Sakura's gone! Naruto!" cried out Sasuke. Naruto sat bolt upright, fully awake after hearing the news.

"WHAT! WHERE DID SHE GO?" yelled out Naruto.

"I DON'T KNOW! Miyuki, tell us what happened." Said Sasuke as he put the phone on speakers.

"She…she said she would meet me at the car…it happened a few minutes after..you..you guys left," choked Miyuki as she tried to stop crying, "But when I w-went to the car, she-she wasn't there! I searched everywhere for her! I asked all the remaining staff…but..but no one saw her! She had disappeared and I'm so worried!" sobbed Miyuki.

"Ok Miyuki, calm down." Said Sasuke, thinking hard about what to do. He threw on his jeans and a hoodie before speaking again.

"Miyuki, did you see anyone suspicious in the area?" he asked. Thankfully Miyuki had regained a bit of her senses.

"Well, there was this guy I had to chase off the set because his backstage pass was a fake…he was dressed so weirdly…all black, no camera but said he was a reporter…sunglasses and all…" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with horrified expressions.

"Miyuki, listen. Naruto and I are going to look for Sakura ok?" with that he hung up and the two guys dashed out of the dorm and back to the stadium.

_-At the stadium entrance-_

Sasuke and Naruto gasped for air as they stopped to catch their breaths. They had finally reached the stadium but since it was one in the morning, it was dead silent except for their breathing and the occasional sound of cars and animals.

"Naruto, I'll go around the back. You look around here for clues." Sasuke commanded.

"Yeap." Replied Naruto and they both jogged off to their places. Sasuke rounded the corner to the back of the stadium. He looked around but couldn't see a thing. There was only one lamp shining. Other than that, it was pitch black, except for the bits of light from around the building. Sasuke turned on his flashlight app on his phone and started searching. He scanned the area but to no avail. Just then, as he was about to give out, he saw a piece of cloth on the ground. _This is no ordinary cloth_, thought Sasuke as he picked it up. He took a quick sniff at it and immediately felt dizzy and drowsy.

"Oh my gosh," muttered Sasuke, "she was knocked out." Sasuke ran back to Naruto and showed him what he found. Together they contacted Miyuki and the police.

Within minutes, the police and Miyuki arrived at the stadium. The police got straight to work. A policeman walked over to the trio and asked to speak privately with each of them. When it was Sasuke's turn, he followed the officer to a corner of the scene to be questioned.

"My name is Takashima Usui, I will be questioning you this morning." The officer said. They shook hands before he spoke again.

"Full name please."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Age?"

"19"

"University?"

"Tokyo University."

"Where were you when the incident took place?"

"In my dorm."

"Who informed you that Miss Haruno was missing?

"Miyuki, her manager."

"I understand you have found something at the crime scene. Please hand it over." Sasuke took out the piece of cloth from his pocket and placed it into the Ziploc bag Officer Takashima had provided.

"Who else, other than you, had touched the cloth?"

"Naruto Uzamaki."

"That will be all. This case will be kept confidential and no reporters will be notified of this incident. And in the future, please call the police before running here and tampering with the crime scene." Sasuke flushed in embarrassement. Before the officer turned away, Sasuke got his attention again.

"Sir, can you notify me if you find any trace of her or if you find her please?"

"Sure?" and he walks away with a quizzical look on his face. Sasuke walked back towards Naruto and Miyuki who were waiting for him in the parking lot.

"They'll find her Sasuke. I'm sure they will." Said Naruto reassuringly, patting him on the back. Miyuki nodded while chewing on her fingernails anxiously.

_-In small room-_

Sakura began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. Her head was still hurting and she still felt dizzy. She sat up groggily and let her eyes slowly adjust to the dimly lighted room. Once her eyes had adjusted, she was horrified at her surroundings. She was in a small room, sitting on a chair with her arms and wrist bound behind her chair. Not only that but the walls in the room completely filled with pictures and posters of her. She panicked and started struggling weakly in her chair, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. Then she froze as she heard a gruff voice coming from the darkness.

"I see you've woken up Yui." Said the voice. It sent shivers up her spine as she whipped her head left and right, trying to see the source of it. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, softly caressing it.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you. How much I've wanted to touch you."

Sakura shivered at the voice. She tried shaking the hand off her shoulder but it tightened into a painful grip.

"Now now, calm down." Said the voice, amused. As if it was enjoying watching her frightened.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me." Said Sakura in a hoarse and shaky voice.

"I'm….just a fan. And I just want you. I want to keep you. I want you to be mine forever." Replied the voice.

"Show me your face." Said Sakura in a much louder and clearer voice. She felt the hand leave her shoulder and footsteps around her. Then the man emerged from the shadows. His head was balding; a belly was protruding from under his grey, filthy shirt. His eyes were filled with insanity and his mouth curled up into a menacing smile. He laughed at the look of horror on Sakura's face.

"Do you not recognize me Sakura? Do I not look familiar?" said the man.

Sakura started having flashbacks about her school days, the man's face getting more familiar by the second when finally it hit her.

"Mr. Kagawa, my second year homeroom teacher."


	7. Chapter 7

_-Flashback, Sakura Haruno. Tokyo High, 2__nd__ year-_

_"Class dismissed." Yelled Mr. Kagawa over the noise of shuffling papers and chairs being pushed back. Students walked out of the classroom happily as they headed off to the cafeteria for lunch. Sakura was about to walk out of the class with Ino and Hinata before being stopped by her sensei._

_ "Miss Haruno, a word please." Said Mr. Kagawa as he gathered his things. Ino and Hinata looked at him suspiciously and whispered to Sakura._

_ "Sakura…Sensei has been talking to you a lot ever since the start of the year. That's a little fishy." Whispered Ino._

_ "Well, I am class president so it's natural that he would he to speak to me a lot." Whispered Sakura back._

_ "Well, sensei's speak to their class presidents often but this is too often." Added in Hinata. _

_ "I'll be fine," whispered Sakura as she saw that Mr. Kagawa was standing there waiting for her. "If anything happens I'll tell you guys. Come on, go ahead without me. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Whispered Sakura as she ended the conversation. Ino and Hinata gave them one more quizzical look before finally walking off. Sakura turned and walked towards Mr. Kagawa who was waiting patiently for her at the front of the classroom._

_ "Yes sensei?"_

_ "Sakura, you know that you are the most brilliant student I have right?" _

_ "I-If you say so."_

_ "I was wondering if you would like to come and have lunch with me today. I would like to discuss some things with you." Sakura looked at Mr. Kagawa weirdly. _

_ "Urm…ok sensei. Just let me text Ino and Hinata to tell them there's no need to save me a seat." She took out her phone and texted Ino. Immediately, there was a reply. It said: _

_Sure, why though?_

_ Sakura replied:_

_Tell you later ^. ^_

_ She smiled and put her phone in her pocket as she followed Mr. Kagawa out of the classroom. When he led her to his car, she suddenly had an anxious feeling._

_ "Sensei? Are we not going to the staffroom? Or the cafeteria?" she asked_

_ "I think that here would be more private." He replied as he held the door open for her. _

_ "Right…" muttered Sakura as she got in. He shut the door and went around the car to the driver's seat. Once they were both in, he turned towards Sakura and began speaking._

_ "Sakura…" he purred while subtly placed his hand on her knee. Sakura noticed this and the anxious feeling in her began to rise._

_ "Se-Sensei? What did you need to discuss?" she asked shakily. She moved her knee into a different position but his hand always managed to find it._

_ "That can wait." Said Mr. Kagawa, his expression slowly changing. His hand then started travelling slowly up her thigh. Sakura could not stand it anymore. She grabbed his wrist and her whole body shook in anger and fright._

_ "Sensei, I would like it if you please respect me. And if you are not going to discuss what you have to discuss with me. I suggest I leave right now." She let go of his wrist and turned to open the door but it was locked._

_ "Please unlock the door." She said, trying to sound calm in the current situation._

_ "What if I don't want to?" purred Mr. Kagawa, stroking and groping her tigh. Sakura could not stand it anymore. She grabbed his hand, slapped his face and hit his head so hard that he slumped into his seat unconscious. Sakura's eyes started to tear up and she struggled to hold them back as she reached over the other door to unlock the car. As soon as she got out of the stuffy car and into the fresh air filled parking lot, she texted Ino and Hinata to meet her at the staff room and grabbed her things and headed into the building. By the time she reached the doors of the staff room, Hinata and Ino were already there waiting for her. _

_ "Saku-what happened? Why are you crying?" Ino asked frantically as she hurried over to Sakura's side. Hinata came out of the staffroom with one of their woman teacher. She led them into the staffroom and towards the back into a cubicle. She grabbed a box of tissues and passed it to Sakura. Sakura took it gratefully and blew her nose. Once she has calmed down, she began telling the teacher and her friends what happened._

_ "He…he touched me…" stammered Sakura as she could still feel his cold clammy hands on her thigh. _

_ "Unbelievable!" cried out Ms. Ikeda, the teacher._

_ "THAT IS MOLESTING! HOW DARE HE TOUCH SAKURA!" yelled Ino as she slammed her fist on the table. Hinata sat beside Sakura, silently consoling her._

_ "I shall report Mr. Kagawa right now." Announced Ms. Ikeda as she got up and left the cubicle. A few minutes later, she returned to the cubicle, panting. _

_ "He's gone." She said._

_-Back to the present-_

"Remembering it all now?" said Mr. Kagawa in a wheezy voice. Sakura looked at him in horror.

"What happened after I left the car?!" she questioned.

"I woke up not too long after you left and I knew that I was going to be reported. So I drove off and lived in hiding. I've followed everything you did Sakura. I bought everything you advertised for. I collected everything that has your face on it. I just love you. Aren't you proud you have such a devoted fan?" said Mr. Kagawa, sounding as if he was proud of whatever he had done and wanted Sakura to feel the same way.

"That is disgusting!" was all Sakura managed to say before the expression on his face quickly changed to anger. He brought his face so close to Sakura that she could smell his revolting breath while he spoke.

"Disgusting? DISGUSTING YOU SAY?! I LOVED YOU LIKE NO ONE ELSE COULD! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I AM YOUR BIGGEST SUPPORTER! YOU SHOULD BE PROUD YOU HAVE SUCH A DEVOTED FAN! YOU SHOULD BE HONOURED TO HAVE ME AS YOUR FAN! YOU SHOULD BE HONOURED I SINGLED YOU OUT WHEN YOU WERE IN HIGHSCHOOL! YOU SHOULD BE HONOURED I FAVOURED YOU! YOU SHOULD BE HONOURED THAT I WANTED YOU!" screamed Mr. Kagawa, spit flying all over Sakura's face. He stood there, crouched over, staring into Sakura's horrified eyes. He laughed as he saw a hint of fear on her face.

"Today," he whispered, leaning close to her ear, "I will finish what I meant to do in the car that day. You will be mine." With that, he pulled back his arm and swung, smashing his fist against Sakura's head, causing her to fall back into the friendlier, familiar darkness that she had woken up from.

_-At Sakura and Miyuki's apartment-_

Sasuke paced around in the living room with his phone in his hand, anxiously waiting for the police to call. Naruto and Miyuki sat together on the couch, both clutching a cup of tea but neither had drank it.

"Sasuke, you should sit down and rest for a while. You've been pacing for 2 hours straight, ever since you woke up. It's been 8 hours, they will find a lead soon." Said Naruto. An as if that was a warning, Sasuke's phone vibrated. Naruto and Miyuki both looked up at him. He looked at his the caller ID and saw that it was Takashima Usui. He picked it up hurriedly and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Sasuke said, his mind burning with a thousand questions.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" said Usui.

"Yes."

"Please come to the police station now. We may have found a lead." Sasuke stared wide eyed at Naruto and Miyuki and murmered a thanks before ending the call and grabbing his jacket. He signaled the other two to follow him. And then, they departed for the police station.

**Huuuu sorry for not updating for a really long time =.= Just got really busy hehe. Thanks for the support and hope you like this chapter~**


End file.
